Sickness
by Breaking my nonexsitent heart
Summary: Nothing will stop love, or his art. NOTHING. Yuki is seeing some changes in his little rising star, he's being mature, not yelling, staying out of his way, not proclaiming undying love...Wheres HIS Shuichi! Gravitation YukixShuichi


"You look overly happy more then usual." Yuki said, as he was hugged from behind by Shuichi, who made this a custom every time he walked in to the novelist's house.

"Yup!" The pink haired boy said, nuzzling the blonds cheek, which Yuki chose to ignore coldly and focused on his work on his laptop. "I made a new friend today!" He exclaimed as he released and made sure not to do this in Yuki's ear for once.

"Oh, good for you." Yuki said sarcastically. Shuichi just giggled, which was not the usually response to his tone. Yuki looked back at the boy in the corner of his eye as the boy plopped down on the couch. 'What's this? Not going to molest me?' He shrugged it off and went back to the plot.

"Yes, she's amazing! She was a bit quirky, but I like her all the same. She's also hella smart!" Shuichi went on, even though he knew Yuki didn't really care.

"Then maybe you should date her." Yuki said.

"No way, she's on the just friend level! I only-...never mind." Shuichi said, laying down with his arms folded behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

Yuki paused, shocked almost, what was that? He didn't proclaim his love for the famous romance writer? But he never hid his feelings for him. Why now? Not that Yuki had any problems with this, but it was not good when Shuichi acted out of his character.

"What was her name..." Yuki said, continuing his work.

"Uzuki Teru."

"Teru? But...that's a boy name." Yuki said.

"Yea, I know, but that's her name." Shuichi said, sitting up, beaming.

'At least he's in a happy mood, nothing to wrong with him, he wears his heart on his sleeves.' Yuki stopped typing. On the screen, while he was being distracted, he was writing his thoughts. He sighed and kept his finger on delete.

"What's the matter? Love scene not going the way ya want?" Shuichi said, looking over Yuki's shoulder, suddenly behind him.

Yuki jumped slightly. "Um...Yea." He said, covering his surprise and embarrassment.

Shuichi smiled and lightly kissed Yuki's cheek. "Kay, well, since your busy, I'll just leave you alone." He said, moving towards the door.

"What?" Yuki said, turning in his chair.

"I'm going in the other room till your done."

Yuki stared at him, someone stole Shuichi...but why? And replaced him with this better one, it didn't molest him, didn't over do this love for him and now it want's to be out of the way while he worked? This joke was just becoming scary.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yuki said, getting up walking over to the boy near the door, hand on the knob, ready for leaving. "You don't feel warm." Yuki said, placing his hand on Shuichi's forehead.

Shuichi's face reddened with annoyance, he smacked Yuki's hand away. "Don't treat me like a child, I'm not sick."

"Oh? And I should treat you like the mature adult you are?" Yuki smirked, teasing the boys pink locks.

"Grr. I was just trying to be nice. You're such an ass."

"Then why do you hang around me?" Yuki said, raising the boy's chin with his fingers, tilting the boy's blushing face up towards him. "Speechless? My favorite side of you." Yuki said, lightly placing a kiss on the younger boy's lips.

Shuichi's eyes were closed when he parted from the boy, his face looking overwhelmed with emotion. 'I think I may over done it that time.' Yuki thought.

"Yuki...Have you ever noticed..." Shuichi said, eyes closed, smiling warmly. "That you've kissed me more then I've kissed you?"

Yuki tensed in shock. "Really?" He said, like he didn't care, but this was news. He had? Really? Or was he making this up.

"Yes, you have. I've never made as many advaces on you as you have on me either. It seems along the way, you grew tried of waiting for me to and went on ahead and did it for me without thinking." Shuichi opened his eyes, shining green like real emralds.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Yuki said boredly, walking out of the room, leaveing the boy stunned.

"Ne? YUKI!!!!!!" Shuichi cried, following the man. "Why do you always have to do that?!" He growled.

Yuki smirked smugly to himself as he went in to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Do what?"

"GRRR!" Was the only response he heard. "You...*sigh* I don't know why I _do_ hang around...It's not like you'd care if I never showed again." _Plop_.

Yuki put down the water he was drinking and went into the living room to see what the idiot had done now. Shuichi was face first on the floor just like he had thought. Predictable.

Shuichi coughed violently suddenly, blood coming out of his mouth. Yuki's eyes widened as he swooped down next to Shuichi, scooping him up in his arms. "Shuichi? Are you okay?" He said, holding his worry.

Shuichi opened his eyes half way, soul-less like and dim. "I'm fine..."

"Liar, you spit up blood on my crapet." Yuki said firmly.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it out, I promise." He said, moving out of the mans arms to the spot were the blood lay.

"Baka, your sick, you need to see help." Yuki said, pulling the boy back as he started coughing again.

"I did..." Shuichi laughed weakly. "Teru is a shrink."

"Not that kind of help, but you do need that for later, now we need to get you to the hospital." Yuki said as he stood up with boy in arms. Shuichi sqrimed against the authors hold.

"I told you, I'm fine! I have a consert tomorrow, they're depending on me!" Shuichi cried, pushing weakly at Yuki's chest.

"I don't care, you're going, you can miss this one consert."

"NO! I CAN'T! Hiro and everyone are counting on me!" Shuichi screamed.

Yuki ignored him as he left the apartment. Having to squeeze firmly on to Shuichi when he started flopping around like a luntic.

"GOOD LUCK GETTING ME IN A CAR ASS FACE! LIKE HELL I'M GOING!" The boy lashed and started pounding on the blond's chest. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Yuki glared darkly at the pink haired boy, silencing him and making him stop. Yuki shoved Shu in the passenger side of his Mustang and strapped him in such away that his hands were bound to the handle in front of the seat.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! RAPE RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out the window, which Yuki rolled up.

"Give it up, kid, this car is sound proof." Yuki said, starting the car and getting on the road.

"Oh, so you can have your one night stands with your hord of floozys in backseat without anyone knowing!?" He yelled, struggling with his bindings. "Why are you doing this to me! Just let me out!" He shouted, tears falling freely down his face. "You don't care about me, so why the hell does it matter if I'm sick?!" He pulled harder and harder, then weaker and weaker. He leaned his head on his hands, sobbing. "She's such a liar...."

Yuki glanced at the boy before looking at the road. "Who? Teru-chan?" Yuki questioned, he never stomached the boy's crying well, it always rubbed him the wrong way.

"It doesn't matter!" Shuichi snapped up at Yuki. "Shes crazy! She doesn't know a damn thing!" He seethed, then he lowered his head. "And to think...she thought....you cared..."

Yuki looked at him. "What are you talking about?" He turned in to the hospital parking lot, finding a spot.

"She...said you do all these things to hide yourself, that you do like me...but she's a nut case. How could _you_ ever feel anything." Shuichi said darkly not looking Yuki in the eye.

Yuki gripped the steering wheel tightly, glaring at the back of Shuichi's head. This girl screwed him up badly, he was being hateful and finally seeing how pointless it was to shower Yuki with love like he did. This was what Yuki wanted from the beginning, but this was the turning point and things have changed. He's gotten used to Shuichi's crazy moments, and attachted to his vunerable side. Yuki wanted him to feel this way about him, for Shuichi to hate him cause it was the natural thing to do to some who treats you the way Yuki treats Shuichi. But...this came to late in the game. Everything was different now. This girl should have shown up earlier, not now, it was to late. Dammit, Yuki was attached to Shuichi now, things would be boring if he left now. It would be too quite, he couldn't concentrait any more with out Shuichi or his music in the background.

"So...you finally hate me?" Yuki said, leaning back in his seat, letting go of the steering wheel.

"Yes." Shuichi said, cruling up, his head in his arms, more sobbing was very noticible.

"You're such a bad liar, kid." Yuki said, half smirking as he pulled out a cigerette from his box with his lips. "You alway have been." He said, lighting it and rolling a window down.

"I can't...I can't help it....I can't hate you and I don't now why!" Shuichi cried. "All I get from you is pain...and I still can't hate you! Why? WHY!"

"Because...that's what love is all about."

"Like you would know!" Shuichi snapped.

Yuki finished his cigerette quick and flicked it out the open window. "I write books about love for a living, I have to to know about it to write as well as I do. I know what love is."

Shuichi started nawing at the seat belt that held his hands. Making odd sounds when he began to get frustrated.

"Baka. You're not getting out of that by doing that." Yuki said, reaching over to the boy.

"Don't touch me." Shuichi said, seat belt in his mouth, glaring like he had never done before at Yuki. "Don't touch me, ever again."

Yuki quitely took back his hand, he didn't want to provoke the boy in his state. He almost forgot that they were at the hospital for Shuichi.

"Yuki...after tonight...I think it would be best~" Shuichi shuttered, as he screwed his eyes shut, fighting with himself. "Best if we don't see each other anymore. You don't want me around, I'm just in the way...and it...it hurts to much to be near you without you being there..."

"What shit logic is that?" Yuki said, Shuichi looked up at him surprised. "You never were good with words. Baka, you think you'll feel any better without seeing me phyiscially when I'll been seen mentally everytime you close your eyes?" Yuki said, shutting his own eyes. "Being able to hear me even when music is blasting and feeling me near you when you sleep alone."

Shuichi stared teary eyed, it was true, he would never forget about Yuki for a second, he would go insane without him, but he was losing it with him. He would always see Yuki everywhere he went, hear his soft tone when he was being soft and his insults when he did something stupid, which will be often. He would never drown out the sound and the scent of his love with anything. He felt like he was on breaking point.

"I always wanted to avoid love. It was always ending in a bad way with me. Like I was never meant to touch. Those who can't have, must teach about it they say. So I taught through my books, staying away from people so I never had to get close to it. I would ignore love letters and the affection shown to me and finally I had found away to shield myself completely. Then, dammit, you came along."

Shuichi blinked, Yuki...was being open with him? Wait, what does he mean by that? What happened when he came along?

"You chipped away at me, I thought it was by annoyance that you were getting to me...but you...for no reason, loved me. And I don't...I suppose I was moved a little, and very confused. I treated you like dirt, worse then dirt, but the very next day you would come in all smiles and happy to see me. You have something about you that wore me down till I finally figured it out, I was waiting a long time to be this way. Its not a matter of choice or fate. It's just how it is, and there can't be any other way." Yuki looked over the boy, smiling like an idiot again.

"So...you do care about me?" Shuichi said hopefully, finding himself sheilding himself as well now. "I mean, I'd be happy if it were only a little." He said shyly, looking to the side, a small blush crossing his face.

"If I didn't care about you, do you really think you'd be here right now? I would have never invited you too see me again when you wanted or let you live with me, does that sound like someone who did not care about you? The truth is...I do love you, you seemed to worm your way in my heart and if I lost your presence I don't think I could trust on my old ways to help me out. I've become accustom to everything you do."

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears of happiness, he wanted just kiss the living hell out of Yuki...but he couldn't reach and he wanted it so damn bad, never this much before!

Yuki reached over and undid Shuichi's restraints and the instant he was free they were trapped in a lip lock as Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and crushed his mouth slopply over Yuki's. It was up to the love expert to move so it was less awkward and just sweet as they melted into each other, loving each move and second.

But it was cut short as Shuichi pulled back, violently coughing into this hand. "Shuichi..." Yuki said worried, as the singer looked at his blood stained hand. "Come on, we're getting you some help right now."

Shuichi had no time to agrue, he was pulled out of the car before he could form a word. He was dragged right into the emergency entertrace, where Yuki went straight to the counter and with his free hand wrote on the waiting list sign in sheet.

Yuki pulled Shuichi over to the corner of the room, it wouldn't be a long wait, it wasn't very crowded at all tonight. He sat down and forced Shuichi to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy protectively.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said touched, he snuggled up to the older man and closed his eyes. Yuki smiled lightly. That is until Shuichi shuttered in his arms, Yuki saw great pain on his lovers face.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?"

"Ahh...my stomach...it...hurts so bad." He said, cluching at it. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain.

"Shuichi Shindo, the doctor will see you now."

"Perfect timing." Yuki said as he picked the boy up bridal style and carried him into the small room that he was shown to.

"Alright, let's get look at you boy." The doctor said. "Are you the boy's brother?"

"No." Yuki said.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave, only family allowed in here, please wait back in where you sitting. I'll be done soon." The doctor said.

Yuki didn't want to, but nodded. "I'll be right outside, Shuichi. Don't worry, everythings going to be fine."

"Yuki..." Shuichi said, he looked somewhat frightened, his eyes begged him to stay.

"It'll be fine." He pressed, nodding to the doctor and taking his leave.

Yuki sat waiting for 15 mintues before an ear spilting scream came from the room he just left Shuichi in, he knew it was the singer because he heard that scream many times, but not like this. He was afraid. He was in trouble.

Yuki broke into the room without a second thought, only to find another man in the room pinning down Shuichi. Shuichi was crying, looking up at the man fearfully. The doctor from earlier was no where to be seen.

"Shuichi!" Yuki grabbed the man by the back of his coat and pulled him off, throwing him off into a table, casuing him to crash into a wall to the ground, knocking him uncounious. "Shuichi, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Yuki said, pulling the boy up.

Shuichi firously wiped at his on going tears, trying to rid himself of the water falls blurring his vison. "N-No, he wasn't...he didn't..." He stuttered inbetween sobs. Yuki looked over the boy, to make sure he truly wasn't hurt. He noticed that Shuichi's shorts were unbuttoned and pulled down on side, like he was struggling against it. "He tried to.." Shuichi broke down into Yuki's chest.

"Shhh, don't worry, he'll never touch you again, I made sure of that. Let's get you out of here." He said, scooping up the boy holding him tightly. "I'll have my personal doctor look after you." He said softly as the boy clung to him.

When they returned to Yuki's apartment, there was a figure covered by shadows leaning against Yuki's door, he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, but either way, he had no time for anyone right now, he needed to qwell Shuichi's fear. The darkened figure looked up as Yuki approached with the small boy in his arms, whom was now sleeping soundly.

"Shuichi-kun! I was too late!" She cried out, coming closer, in to the light. She had worry written all over her pale face. "I was hoping, I could warn him..."

"Warn him about what?" Yuki said, narrowing his eyes at this girl.

The girl blinked in surprised up at Yuki, like she hadn't seen him and was only seeing Shuichi supsended in the air. "Oh...Wow...You must be Yuki Eiri...damn, he was not lying about you..." She said, spacing out, staring at him.

He glared at her. "Who are you? And how do you know Shuichi? Are you a fan or something?"

She laughed. "I do love the boy's music, this is true, but he's a friend of mine." She stopped laughing like a record being ripped off the player. "I'm Uzuki Teru, and...I.." She trailed off, looking to the side. "It's my fault."

Yuki looked at her, this girl? She was merely 16 by the looks of her, not a chance that she could possible be in practice. Teru pushed her raven hair out of her azure eyes. 'Uahh...she's a forigener.'

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, supsicous of the girl in favor of being safer then sorry.

"I came by to see Shuichi-kun...I had to tell him...he has a stalker. I tried to stop the guy, but look at me! I'm tiny! What could I do to that guy! He's as big as you are!" She started to pace back in forth. "I know he had found out where Shu-kun was staying, so I had to get here first, but you both were out, so I waited, he showed up I saw him leaving, so I thought he couldn't find it and gave up. But look at Shu-kun! LOOK AT HIM!" She said franticily.

"You need to calm down."

"What happened to him, tell me!" She demaned, like she had more of a right to be upset about this insecdent then anyone else.

"We were at the hosptial...and a man attacked him, tried to force himself on to Shuichi, I threw him off before anything could happen and the police have him in custity now." Yuki told her.

"Oh my..." She trailed off. "Your neghibor must have told him, I saw them talking to him shortly before he left." She started cursing in another langue, and kicked the wall, not even noticing the pain it must have caused. "I'll kill the bastard!"

"Calm down!" Yuki snapped at her. "He's been arrested, things have been taken care of."

Teru took a deep breath and shook slighlty. "Alright...I'm good, I'm sorry..." She looked at Shuichi softly, and moved a strand of hair out of his face and smiled. "Kawai." She whispered.

Yuki felt a twang of jealousy as she smiled at the boy in his hold, that look in her eyes, it was the same thing he saw in Shuichi's when his emrald eyes landed on the blond novelist. She had fallen so quick, but it was too late for her.

"Ehhmmfm.." Shuichi stired and shifted in Yuki's arms, he opened his eyes and gave a tried smile. "Yuki..." He reached up and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Yuki didn't have to look to know the look on Teru's face, he could feel the heart break just by standing next to the girl. 'This is what Shuichi feels all the time, when I'm so cruel to him.' Yuki thought as he parted from the boy.

"Your friend is here, Shuichi." Yuki said softly.

Shuichi looked back at Teru, her face blank like she was zoned out again. "Oh! Miss Uzuki!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?" He beamed.

She smiled, one that only held a negitve and bittersweet emotion. "Just wanted to drop by." She said, sending a look from the corner of her eye to Yuki. "I should go, it's so late." She said, glancing at her watch. "WOW! It's really late! I should go to bed when I get home! I have appointments so early all day tomorrow!" She giggled and walked off, waving good bye.

"You take care now! And you be nice to Shu-kun, Yuki-chan! I'll be very sad if I have to have another session with him about you." She called as she disappeared.

"Let's go inside, it's cold, Yuki." Shuichi yawned, snuggling up to Yuki.

"Of course." He said, opening the door and going inside, closing the door after him and took Shuichi into the bedroom, setting him down softly into the sheets. "I'll go call my doctor..." Yuki trailed off as Shuichi sprawled out in a very suggestive way, looking at Yuki with a similar look. "No. Your sick." He said strenly.

"But it'll make me feel better!" He piped, smiling wildly.

"No." Yuki said, turning away shraply.

"Yuukiiiiiii!" Shuichi whined. "Pwease! Come on...you can be my doctor." Shuichi said seductively, tugging at Yuki's sleeve.

Yuki looked at Shuichi, lust gazed over his eyes and he looked very needy. It made him absoultly irrestistable. Yuki held frim, that is until Shuichi gave him the uke face. Biting his lower lip, a small blush on his cheeks and having his legs under him with one hand between his legs while the other was brought up to his lips.

"Fine...but don't blame me after if you get worse." Yuki sighed.

"Yay!" Shuichi cried in glee as he latched to the man. "Then don't blame it on me if you catch it, I'm sorry in advance!" He said beaming.

Yuki smiled. "I already forgive you." He said, kissing the boy.

Soon enough, clothes littered the floor and naughty things happened behind locked doors that shouldn't be done with people who are sick, even if it was only ulcuers...


End file.
